The Runaway Returns- AGAIN!
by MusicIsLife4202
Summary: Bex is Scott's kid here, and they meet on total drama's fifteenth season: Families! Bex belongs to DysfunctionalFamilyMember(ChloeRhiannonX), but she's more Scott than Duncan. Courtney has Been keeping this total drama secret for years- until now. ScottXCourtney
1. Chapter 1: New Life

This is My First TD story! Bex Belongs To DysfunctionalFamilyMember, but here, in my fanfiction fantasy land, she's Scott's kid, and she's fourteen.

Lets Get on with it!

BEX POV(a/n: OMG SO EXCITED!)  
I'm Bex Evers. I'm a child actress who got famous off barney (yes, I said barney, i know.). Let me get to the point, I don't have a dad, and my mom is all that I have. But, right now don't disturb me because I'm busting heads on Call of Duty.

Bex was playing COD, and then,  
"BEX, DID YOU HEAR ME, I SAID GET DOWN HERE!" Courtney yelled up the stairs.  
"REBECCA ANN EVERS! THIS IS THE LAST TIME IM CALLING YOU!"

"Fine, fine, I give up. what?"  
"What of you mean what?! I told you out flight takes off in two hours. we have to get to the airport."  
"For your dumb total drama stuff I have to be in?" Bex protested.  
"Bex, I know you think it's dumb, but I have that contract until either Chris dies or you get it when you have kids of your own."  
"I wish he was dead NOW, Mom!"  
"We all do, bex. so let's get outside to the car."  
Bex took one last glance of the house she won't see for 3 months. She half smiled , then shut the door.

Scott POV  
Bored is all I am right now, sittin' on a freakin' plane. Wish Courtney were here, but I havn't seen her for 14 years, ever since she left total drama before season 6. Now, it's season 16, ten seasons after, and I'm surprised Chris isn't dead, let alone his son is hosting now, and he's like 30- something.  
I can't wait to see Courtney.  
But, you can only enter season 16 if you have a kid. Wait, never-mind. I forgot what I was sayin'.

Scott pondered for the remaining 3  
hours on the long flight to Muscoka, hoping Courtney would be there.

Good beginning, I guess. Scott will not be reunited next chapter with bex, NOT KNOWING SHES HIS DAUGHTER, still!  
Also Courtney will start talking next chapter.  
Love,  
?me?


	2. Chapter 2: Where's My Dad?

Hi Guys! I forgot to do disclaimers on my TD stories, so just saying I Don't own any of Total Drama, or this would really be happening.

Is anyone else obsessing how cute the powerpuff girls used to be? Now they look really weird. I didn't watch the special because of that. Anyway, as I usually say, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 2: Who's my Dad here?

Bex couldn't take any second of sitting on the stupid plane. Until it finally landed, that is.

'FINALLY!'She brain-sighed.

On the other hand, Courtney was terrified of Bex meeting Scott. She was just like Scott, her baby blue eyes, and her red hair. Not to mention her devious personality. Always pulling pranks.

Courtney POV

What am I going to do?! Bex should, but shouldn't meet Scott! He's going to find out too, just by looking at her, and she's going to be with ME on the boat! Families always come together first, then are matched with a dad if the kid doesn't have one. in my case, Scott is that dad REAL wise, and he has no 'kid' referring to Bex, but she's fourteen.

—-—-—

Now we're getting on the boat, and I'm terrified because every single guy is brought first, which had to of been Scott, duncan, and whoever else.

Before we get to the dock, Bex asks,

"So, who's my dad here?I know my real dads here, just by looking at your face."

A/N: SOOOOOO!I am starting a diary-like story about...ME! You might wanna read, if you want crazy details about me.


	3. Chapter 3: What!

Let's just get right to the story, it leaves off when Bex confronts Courtney.

The Runaway Returns: My Version

Chapter 3: What?!

" Mom, I can tell my real Dad's here by looking at your face."

"What?! No!" Courtney Tryed shrugging it off but in this case Bex was serious.

"Tell Me my Dad's HERE!"She screamed at her, drawing attention as they stepped off the boat.

Scott looked at Courtney, then at Bex.

'Who is that girl?' he thought.

(HOW DUMB ARE YOU, SCOTT?!)

Then he saw her screaming at Courtney. Something about her real Dad being here. Then he noticed The girls Baby Blue eyes and ginger hair.

This was his kid. That 'girl' was talking about him.

~Bex POV~

This guy kept looking at me with a weird face. I wanted to know who and where my dad was, and Courtney wouldn't tell me. I was getting to the point of hitting her in the face!

Then it dawned on me. WHY DIDNT I!? Courtney kept staring at me because I yelled at her. She was about to say something lawyer-ey when-

BAM! "TELL ME, DAMMIT!"

Chris JR. pulled me off of Courtney. She stood, looked at me, then pointed at the guy who kept looking at me. "Him."

Me and 'Him' looked at eachother at the same time, and yelled in unison, "WHAT?!"

He sounded just like me. But more of a guy, because, ya'know, I'm not a guy.

I walked over to him, he looked scared and confused. I said sarcastically, "Hey, DAD!" He did what I would've done if I were him. He smirked and said, "Hey, Daughter!"

I could tell he was sad, angry, and confused just by his eyes.

"I know you're INSANELY confused, but did my mom suddenly leave 14 years ago?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Me. She was probably pregnant with me and ran off. Had to of been."

"She left September of 2013."

"Had Me May of 2014. Not shocking, she must of left the minute she knew."

Bex continued.

Courtney just stood there in front of the both of them. "I'm standing right here, Bex!"

Courtney POV

Bex and Scott looked at Me.

Scott looked hurt. Bad. And it was all my fault.

He finally retorted, "How are you, Runaway! You realize I would've cared for you and her! You didn't need to runaway from me." a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Look, I'm sorry, and you have us now!Chris specifically told me the three of us are a 'family' in this season, even though we are, anyways."

"Good. I want to spend as much time with the both of you as I can. Especially her.", He pointed to Bex.

"I'm Bex, by the way. Short For Becca and Rebecca."

Chris Jr gathered everyone's attention by yelling " HEY! WE NEED FAMILIES FOR THIS, YOU KNOW! NOW LISTEN UP!"

I felt like ending there because this is long enough to write. A long chapter takes about an hour. This, took me about a half hour. So be grateful I updated. Scotney reunites next chapter! And Bex has an eye on someone...

Love,

ME ❤️? ﾟﾒﾚ? ﾟﾒﾜ


End file.
